Suicide
by LizziLizzi5500
Summary: Jem sees Will and Tess kissing and does something drastic. Oneshot. Character Death.


Tessa heard a knock at her door. Expecting Jem, she looked up from the book Will had given her to see not her fiancè, but his parabatai. "Oh. It's you. I thought you were Jem," she said dismissively, training her eyes back on the book and pretending to read - although her stomach was churning uncomfortably. What was Will doing in her room?

Will entered the room and closed the door behind him, leaning against the doorjamb. "I see you're reading my book," he smirked. "Did you like the poem I wrote you?"

"No, I did not," Tessa retorted angrily, not once raising her eyes from the page. "Now, would you please leave? I am busy, as you can see." Will looked vaguely surprised, as though Tessa had spoken to him in another language. The bewilderment was soon replace by a hurt, pleading expression, however. "Look, Tess, I'm sorry." Tessa's head snapped up at the sound of her abbreviated name. Only Will had ever called her that. "I know you love Jem, and I want you both to be happy. I shouldn't have asked you to call off the engagement. It was very selfish of me."

Now it was Tessa's turn to look surprised. "No Will, don't be sorry. It was not that which angered me. In fact, I was more angry at myself. You see, I don't know if I should… if I should have feelings for you as well." Both were silent as Will crossed the room in long, quick strides and sat down on the bed next to Tessa. "You should most certainly not have feelings for me like you do for Jem," he said, taking her hand. " Which is why I am going to try to just be your friend. Would you be alright with that?" Tessa nodded, speechless, staring at her hand entwined in Will's. "I just wanted to see you again as - well, I don't really know what we are." He tried to laugh, but it came out a choked, strangled sound. There was a moment of awkward silence before Will continued. "But most of all, I wanted to do this again," he finished, and his lips crashed to hers.

As was usual when Will kissed her, Tessa's heard began fluttering wildly in her chest. Her mind told her no, this was wrong, she was engaged to Jem, for goodness' sake! But the kiss felt so right, so perfect… Instead of pulling away, Tessa melted into the kiss further, leaning against Will and looking up into his eyes. From this distance she could see every one of his eyelashes, the dark irises and darker pupils.

Will pulled his mouth away from Tessa's just long enough to whisper, "I love you, Tessa Gray." he pushed his lips to hers again, and felt her mouth move under his, forming silent words. Although he could not hear them, Will knew what she was saying; "I love you too, William Herondale."

* * *

Jem sat on the floor of his room, the box of yin fen open in front of him. It was almost full; Will had been out to buy more only a week ago. The rest of the Institute's inhabitants were eating lunch downstairs without him, as he has stayed in his room all day claiming a headache. In truth, he had not wanted to talk to either Will or Tessa since he has seen them kissing in Tessa's room the night before. Taking a deep breath, Jem picked up the box full of the powdered drug the same shade of silver as his hair, and poured it all into his mouth.

* * *

_"William,_

_I saw you yesterday evening with Tessa. I saw the way you looked at her, I heard what you said to her. I'm doing this for you, Will. I would have died soon anyway. I have only one request - look after her for me. Goodbye. _

_- Your parabatai, Jem"_

Will raised his blue eyes from the paper he had found in his room and jumped to his feet. Running out of the door and down the corridor, he almost knocked Sophie over in his rush to reach his parabatai before it was too late. "Master Will, what…" Sophie's voice trailed off as she realised that the boy had already disappeared around the corner.

Will reached Jem's room and flung the door open to see his friend curled up on the ground, coughing, his clothes splattered with drops of red. Will cried out and knelt down at Jem's side, turning him in order to see his face. He had to lean closer to hear his best friend speak in a weak voice, "I did this for you." Then his eyes closed for the last time.


End file.
